Three experiments are proposed. Their common aim is to establish whether hemispheric specialization for language in man is indexed in the electrical output of his brain. Brain activity from normal listeners wearing conventional scalp electrodes will be collected in standard ways; three of its aspects - the ongoing EEG, the evoked responses extracted from it, and the DC level - will be recorded at each electrode site while the subjects perform in behavioral tasks. The activity a symmetrical scalp points on opposite sides of the head will be compared while the subjects perform linguistic discriminations (a dominant hemisphere task that preferentially involves the left side in right handed persons), or musical discriminations (presumably a task for the opposite hemisphere), or no discriminations upon appropriate acoustic stimuli. The hypothesis to be tested is that one or more of the electrophysiological measures will be asymmetrical at homologous points on the two sides of the head in a way that correlates with which task engages the subject.